


Worthy

by orphan_account



Series: Shimmer [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How many times must I tell you that you are beautiful," he whispers in Orophin's ear, "before you will finally believe me?" </p><p>"Many more," Orophin whispers back. "I am not beautiful, Haldir." His brother does not want to hear it - does not want to hear what to Orophin is self-evident, but Haldir and Rumil constantly deny - but it is the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Characterization of Orophin comes from a fanfic idea I've been nursing for a while about Legolas, which was inspired by the wonderful telemachus. 
> 
> So, in a very roundabout sort of way, this is all her fault.

"How many times must I tell you that you are beautiful," he whispers in Orophin's ear, "before you will finally believe me?" 

"Many more," Orophin whispers back. "I am not beautiful, Haldir." His brother does not want to hear it - does not want to hear what to Orophin is self-evident, but Haldir and Rumil constantly deny - but it is the truth. 

Haldir lets out a frustrated growl and strips off Orophin's leggings, leaning down to take his brother's length in his mouth. Orophin gasps at the sudden heat, fingers diving into Haldir's hair to keep him there, keep him sucking. 

Because he knows that he is not worthy of his brothers, his supposed worth is merely a lie that they tell him - he knows not why - but it is such a sweet lie, and he wants to believe it. With Haldir's mouth on him, Rumil's hands ghosting over his torso, he almost does.

Rumil hovers over him for a moment, then leans down to claim his lips in a searing kiss. "Mil," he moans into his younger brother's lips (and that bothered him at first, that Haldir and Rumil are his brothers, but it doesn't anymore), and Haldir chooses that moment to groan around his shaft and Orophin can't stop his hips from bucking upwards, thrusting further into Haldir's throat with a cry. 

Rumil's lips move over him, from his lips down to his jawline and into the hollow of his neck, where he bites a purple bruise into Orophin's creamy skin. He knows exactly how much Orophin loves that, being marked and claimed. 

"I love you," Rumil whispers, and while Orophin appreciates the thought he doesn't need the reassurance. He knows that Haldir and Rumil love him; what he doesn't understand is why. "You are worth the world," his younger brother adds to the end. Orophin pretends to himself that it's true. 

He takes Rumil's hand and twines their fingers together, his other hand still buried in Haldir's silver hair. "I love you," he says to them both. And he does. 

 

His brothers love him. This he knows. 

He'll earn their love eventually. He'll be strong enough, beautiful enough, good enough, to be worthy of them. 

For now, he relaxes into their touch, and enjoys the care that he does not deserve.


End file.
